Nirvana
by xUNGracefulxAssassin
Summary: Threequel to CodeLyoko's "A Fleeting Kiss" and "Death of A Nobody" Xemnas faces Sora and finds himself where he never expected to be. XEMSAI. plus other pairings, if you squint.


mm... The third and final part of CodeLyoko's "A Fleeting Kiss" and "Death of A Nobody" Enjoy.

* * *

**XemSai – Nirvana**

All he could do is fight; a two-against-one battle wasn't exactly fair, but Xemnas didn't have a choice: all his comrades were gone. He was all alone. His red-orange eyes emotionless has he tried, and tried again to defeat the Keyblade Masters, Sora and Riku, leading them through his forms as they cut him down, piece by piece.

Of course, Xemnas thought about just giving up, surrendering to the will of the Keyblade, but was all that worth it? Giving up Kingdom Hearts like it meant nothing to him? Or was the imminent pain of losing Saïx and regaining a heart too much than he could bear? Xemnas's fragmented emotions were already on the rise as he thought about his lost Diviner.

No, _he couldn't_give up! He wouldn't let his fellow Organization XIII member's work go all for nothing. Especially since he was so close to his goal… but the loneliness was creeping into his non existent heart once more. Xemnas wondered, if he were to succeed and regain his heart, if he could handle being without him…

He found himself in his final form, knowing this was his lat chance, he adorned his white cloaked with black Nobody markings on it. Xemnas was mocked by Riku and Sora and they launched into a battle: until Xemnas made a mistake, he captured Sora and left himself open for Riku to free him… and then, come the finishing combination that would end his non existence and send him to the Darkness.

Xemnas reached out, hoping to save himself, yet… he welcomed oblivion with open arms, and began to fade. Chucks of Darkness rose from his body, and disappeared, as he went into nothing. Would he just cease to be there, if there wasn't an afterlife? Xemnas doubted it, there_wasn't_ an afterlife for Nobodies; how could there be? If they didn't even exist?

------

Xemnas's eyes snapped open only to meet blinding sunlight. Wait, sunlight? He shielded his eyes with the sleeve of his cloak. He groaned slightly, unused to the brightness of the sun when waking up. "What…?" Xemnas brought his arm down, more used to the brightness and propped himself up with his elbows. He was lying on his back on a cement surface, which to him looked strangely like a sidewalk. The tasted salty to him, as if he were near an ocean. "Where am I…?" he muttered to himself and rose form the ground to feet and staggered slightly, yet managed to keep his balance.

He heard distant voices, but couldn't make them out form where he was. Standing gave him a better look at his environment: He had woken up on, indeed, a sidewalk, that lead down a fenced pathway to where he could vaguely make out sand. In the other direction was a large, stone castle that looked like it had 13 floors above ground level. He stood with his back to the sand, and the sun, and stared, almost puzzled at the castle.

"Superior?!" a voice behind him squeaked. Xemnas's heart skipped a beat. Wait…_heart_? Xemnas whipped around and faced non other than Number IX, Demyx staring at him, shirtless and in a dripping wet light blue bathing suit.

"Number IX?" the Superior asked, thoroughly shocked at the site of his deceased comrade. Demyx nodded slowly.

"You must be wondering why I'm here, right?"

Xemnas nodded.

"And why I'm wet and there's a beach down there?"

Another nod.

"And why there's a really big castle—."

"Number IX, just explain!" Xemnas ordered, having not the patience for Demyx's blabbering. His hands were clenched at his sides, waiting for Demyx to explain what was going on and where they were.

"Well, you see, after us Nobodies fade to the Darkness… we end up here. It's like… our version of heaven or something," Demyx said, shrinking back slightly, and added, "Everyone's here, Xaldin, Luxord--." Xemnas's breath shortened, _everyone_ was there? Without waiting for Demyx to finish naming the Organization, Xemnas took off toward the beach, running along the paved path until he hit the sand and glanced around at his fellow members: Marluxia was lying on a towel, shirtless, like Demyx had been, with Larxene, who wore a yellow bikini, straddling his waist and they seemed to be in deep conversation; Xaldin was chatting with Vexen beneath a rather large, orange umbrella, nothing wishing to be in the sun; Zexion sat beside them, under a smaller, dark blue umbrella, his lexicon in hand, probably waiting for Demyx to return. Axel was building a sand castle, very far from the water, yet close to everyone else, with Roxas next to him, talking about how they should find some leaves and burn up the poor, defenseless sand. Luxord was in the water and must have said something rude to Lexaeus, who was trying to drown the blonde as Xigbar laughed in the background.

But no Saïx. Demyx came up behind Xemnas, "See?" he said, but Xemnas answered with, "Not everyone's here, Demyx."

"What do you mean, 'Not Everyone', Superior?" a new voice inquired from behind Demyx. Xemnas spun around and came face to face with…

His beloved Luna Diviner; Pain coursed through his body, sadness bringing tears to his eyes as he remembered Saïx's death and what he hadn't told him. "Saïx…" was all he was able to say in the presence of his second-in-command. Demyx blinked, noticed that it was the time he should beat it and dashed across the beach toward Zexion, who was awaiting him patiently.

"Xemnas," Saïx's tone was almost emotionless as he spoke and stepped closer to his Superior, Xemnas closed in more space between them two.

"Saïx," Xemnas said, a tear sliding down his cheek, in an almost un-Xemnas-like movement, he grabbed Saïx's arm and pulled him to him, and their lips met. For a moment, nothing happened but the Diviner slowly wrapped his arms around Xemnas's neck and kissed him back. Regrettably, Xemnas pulled away, in need of oxygen, and whispered to Saïx, almost breathlessly, "I'm sorry… that I never told you. I love you,"

The second-in-command smiled, "I love you, too," and took Xemnas's hand, "C'mon, let's get you out of that cloak."

* * *

rate? 


End file.
